Ce que Ben aurait entendu si Lisa ne l'avait pas drogué
by kagura2409
Summary: Réponse au défi de Litany Riddle, qui voulait la suite de "Soirée filles!". Lisa et Ruby sont bourrée, cocues, et veulent se venger! Mon premier Yuri! Obviously no chronology.


Coucou!

Voici la suite de "Soirée filles!" à la demande de **Litany Riddle** , qui voulait le lemon entre Ruby et Lisa. Je ne refuse jamais un défi, alors voila^^

Je précise, tant que j'y suis, que pour permettre cette suite, il m'a fallu mettre à jour "Soirée filles!". Par ailleurs, cette histoire découlant à la base d'un délire avec **Lilipdlgb69** , elle m'a fait remarquer, à juste titre, que certaines choses avaient été oubliées. Cette erreur est maintenant elle aussi réparée. je vous invite donc toutes à aller relire "Soirée filles!", avant de lire cette histoire là...

Par ailleurs, dans le même esprit de "suite", j'ai également mis à jour mon histoire "le hammam de l'amitié, et plus si affinités". La suite, "Sex Tape", qui m'a été demandée par **Wonchesteeeer** , sera publiée à mon retour de Haute-Saône (boulot), probablement début Septembre...

Au fait, c'est mon premier Yuri. Un avis? ^^

* * *

Lisa, complètement torchée, tituba avec Ruby jusqu'à sa chambre. Heureusement que chez elle, il y avait des murs partout…

C'est que cette saleté démone l'avait chauffée aussi, à lui montrer des vidéos salaces et à la tripoter ensuite…

Et puis, leurs mecs à toutes les deux venaient quand même de les faire cocues l'un avec l'autre, et pas pour la première fois apparemment…

Elles pouvaient bien se venger, non ?

Lisa tira Ruby à elle et elles tombèrent toutes les deux sur le lit en gloussant comme des gamines, enfouies dans la couette et rebondissant sur le matelas.

-J'te savais pas si entreprenante, ricana Ruby.

Lisa rougit.

-Ta gueule… J'me suis pris les pieds dans le matelas, c'est tout…

-Tu t'es pris les pieds dans tes pieds, oui, répondit la démone, mais c'est pas grave, t'es pas mal alors j'te pardonne…

Et la dessus, avant même que Lisa ait le temps de rougir de nouveau, Ruby l'entraîna dans un baiser de tous les diables…

Haletante, Lisa ne put qu'y répondre. Ça la gênait un peu d'être en train de rouler une pelle à une fille, (une démone, n'en parlons pas), mais bon, Ruby était en train de la caresser par dessus son chemisier, sa poitrine s'écrasait contre la sienne d'une manière très agréable, et ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait jamais fait après tout…

Non, elle n'avait pas eu qu'un pseudo-copain sm et puceau au lycée… Elle avait aussi eu une copine aux seins énormes, à la croupe parfaite pour s'accrocher, et aux lèvres atrocement chaudes, et… Et… Et merde...

Ruby venait de passer sous son chemisier et lui caressait les seins maintenant, les titillant et les soupesant gentiment… Lisa gémit alors qu'elle passait ses bras dans le dos de la démone. Elle sentit Ruby qui souriait contre ses lèvres…

Soudain, Lisa en eu assez de rester inactive, et déboutonna rapidement le chemiser de Ruby avant de le faire glisser sur ses épaules et de le jeter au sol. Elle repassa ses mains dans le dos de Ruby et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, alla caresser ses seins à son tour. Ceux de la démone étaient lourds et particulièrement à son goût… La brune salua son action en glissant une jambe entre ses cuisses et en la déshabillant elle aussi.

Lisa, déjà bien excitée par leur séance de voyeurisme de leurs compagnons respectifs, ne put s'empêcher de se frotter contre le genou qui se pressait contre son intimité la poitrine de la démone sur la sienne, glissant à cause de la sueur, lui apportait une source de chaleur et de plaisir supplémentaire. Ruby ne l'aida pas à se calmer en descendant embrasser ses seins et sucer ses mamelons tour à tour. Lisa gémit, et eut une fois de plus l'impression de ne pas faire grand-chose pour sa compagne. Elle fit donc glisser ses mains sur ses fesses et la débarrassa de sa jupe. Elle hésitait encore à lui enlever sa culotte…

Mais la peloter à travers le tissu, c'était de l'ordre du possible…

Ruby descendit l'embrasser entre les seins, puis, plus bas encore, parsemant son chemin de baisers, jusqu'à sa jupe bleue qu'elle enleva.

Lisa cria lorsque la bouche de sa compagne s'aventura entre ses cuisses. Ruby la léchait et l'embrassait à travers le tissu humide. La démone se redressa et débarrassa la jeune femme du dernier morceau de tissu qu'elle portait, avant de lancer à l'humaine un regard joueur et de retourner à son ouvrage. Lisa était gênée, elle le savait, elle le sentait, mais elle, elle était une démone, et elle était depuis longtemps passée maître en matière de manipulation et de perversité…

Sa langue parcourait la vulve de Lisa de haut en bas, allait chatouiller son clitoris, seulement pour mieux redescendre et s'introduire à l'intérieur de son intimité.

Lisa se contorsionnait sur ses draps, gémissante et brûlante. Dean n'était pas revenu depuis si longtemps, et elle avait été trop occupée pour se soulager seule… Sans compter qu'il était loin d'être aussi délicat…

Mais elle était encore une fois inactive, et cela ne lui plaisait pas ! Elle voulait donner à sa compagne autant de plaisir qu'elle lui en faisait ressentir, c'était un juste retour des choses…

-Attends… Gémit-elle faiblement.

Ruby, curieuse, cessa son action. Pourquoi l'humaine voulait-elle s'arrêter ? Elle ne paraissait plus vraiment gênée, et elle était encore loin de l'orgasme…

Haletante, Lisa se redressa et se retourna sur le lit. Ruby lui lança un regard appréciateur. Elle s'était décidée à bouger finalement…

Profitant du répit que lui accordait la démone, Lisa caressa la peau douce de ses jambes et glissa une main entre ses cuisses, alla caresser le string déjà bien humide de la brune, qui gémit à son tour. Lisa glissa doucement un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, avant de finalement se décider à lui retirer son sous-vêtement.

Ce fut le nouveau signal pour Ruby, qui recommença ses jeux de langue. Lisa n'avait plus beaucoup de pratique. Bien sûr, elle savait ce qui pouvait faire plaisir à une femme, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas expérimenté sur une autre qu'elle même… Ses mouvements étaient maladroits, et elle en avait conscience. Aussi, elle se décida à imiter la démone. Après tout, ses mouvements à elle étaient si parfaits qu'elle ne cessait de gémir et avait bien du mal à rester concentrée…

Ruby s'aperçut bien vite de la tactique de l'humaine, et se décida à lui montrer les mouvements qui lui faisaient plaisir. Pas qu'elle en ait vraiment besoin, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, et elle ne devait qu'à son propre self-contrôle et à son expérience de ne pas gémir autant qu'elle. Mais elle savait que, du coup, ces mouvements la leurs feraient du bien à toutes les deux…

Bientôt, leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce. Les deux femmes n'étaient plus que chaleur, frémissements et coups de langues. Elles ne surent qui avait pris l'initiative la première, mais toujours est-il qu'elles avaient maintenant chacune deux doigts dans l'intimité de l'autre. Des doigts qui bougeaient en rythme, qui s'accordaient à leurs coups de langues, des doigts qui tournaient, se pliaient, cherchaient à l'intérieur de l'autre ce fameux point, ce point si différent chez toutes les femmes…

Lisa cria la première. Alors que Ruby avait enfin trouvé ce point si parfait, celui qui allait la faire monter au septième ciel…

Il fallu à l'humaine toute la volonté du monde pour oublier les doigts coquins et fins qui martelaient ce point à l'intérieur d'elle, cette langue qui chatouillait son clitoris érigé, ces dents qui le mordillaient parfois, pour retourner à ses propres recherches.

Fort heureusement, elle n'eût pas à chercher longtemps : elle trouva elle aussi ce point si particulier et pu enfin se venger de la démone…

Les deux femmes criaient leur plaisir sans complexe, aucune ne lâchait ce point fabuleux qui les rapprochait à chaque fois des nuages. Étonnamment, ce fut Ruby qui se crispa la première…

La démone se cambra, plantant ses ongles manucurés à l'intérieur de l'humaine dans un mouvement compulsif, alors que l'humidité augmentait brusquement entre ses jambes…

Confusément, elle ressenti une humidité similaire sur son visage et comprit que son coup d'ongle bien placé devait avoir entraîné sa compagne dans l'orgasme. En effet, Lisa s'était elle aussi crispée dans un cri en sentant cette soudaine douleur au plus profond de son corps et le goût salé sur sa langue…

Épuisées, haletantes, les deux femmes se redressèrent et s'essuyèrent le visage contre les draps. Ruby attira l'humaine à elle et elles partagèrent un dernier baiser avant de s'affaler sur le lit avec une inélégance post-orgasmique totale. A peine leurs têtes eurent-elles touché les oreillers qu'elles s'endormirent, parce qu'elles étaient ivres, que Ruby avait passé la journée à courir partout avec Sam, et que ce n'est pas parce que l'on est prof de yoga que l'on ne peut pas être éreintée par le boulot…

Et pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre d'à côté, un petit garçon dormait en ronflant sur l'oreiller. Comme une souche…

A son réveil, sans doute provoqué par son mal de crâne carabiné et sa vessie qui allait exploser, Lisa trouva le lit vide et froid, mais sur la table de chevet, un petit mot.

« _Je t'appelle la prochaine fois, il faut absolument qu'on remette ça !_

 _A une prochaine fois,_

 _Ruby._

 _P.S : Je t'ai piqué ton numéro de portable. Je t'ai déjà envoyé un message. A+._ »

Après un rapide passage aux toilettes, Lisa descendit, doucement à cause de son mal de tête, avec la bouche pâteuse et un horrible arrière goût dans le fond de la gorge. Fort heureusement, elle ne se sentait pas nauséeuse, mais elle avait définitivement passé l'âge de ce genre de conneries. Il était malheureusement loin son passé de fêtarde du lycée…

Elle alla chercher son portable, grimaçant autant devant le bordel monstrueux de la salle à manger qu'à cause de la lumière qui l'inondait. Heureusement, Ruby avait eût la gentillesse de rassembler les bouteilles vides et de ramener les plats encore pleins à la cuisine. Sur son portable, un numéro inconnu, avec un message :

 _« Je crois que ton fils nous a grillées. En tout cas, il manquait un pot de glace et quand je me suis levée, la porte était entrouverte. Bah, si il a fait ça, c'est qu'il n'est pas trop perturbé. A bientôt : ils ne tiennent jamais plus d'une semaine... »_


End file.
